


A Hard Day's Aftermath

by firedrakegirl



Series: The Adventures of Fire and Family [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), BITTIES, Fenrir (Pup), Fire (OC), Fire's Pantheon, Fluff, Found Family, Freya (Muffsy), Heimdall (Papython), Loki (Asian Red), Morpheus (Nightmare), Thor (Western Edge), Tyr (King), hard day at work, lamia bitties, loving family, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedrakegirl/pseuds/firedrakegirl
Summary: Fire had a rough day at work. How does the Pantheon react?





	A Hard Day's Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've decided to stop worrying about posting in order, and just change things as they come. Lamia bitties (Heimdall and Tyr) were adopted from Vex Bitties on Tumblr. Freya and Fenrir, the Muffsy and Pup, were adopted from Blacksheep Bittybones on Tumblr. Thor and Loki were adopted from Mythbitties on Tumblr. Morpheus the Nightmare was adopted from Dotchi13 on Tumblr. Please check these amazing people out! I also have a blog where you can come interact with me and my bitties! fires-pantheon.tumblr.com Please come say hi! We love visitors!

Tyr looked up from his book at the sound of Fire’s car door slamming. The other five bitties looked to him paused their playing in the yard and he sighed. “Freya, Heimdall, to the kitchen; sshe’s going to need a ssnack. Fenrir, Thor, Loki, horror movie nesst. Morpheus, a movie. I will go talk to our Fire and make sure she’s okay.”  
“Carry Her Out?” Heimdall questioned.   
“Of coursse.” Tyr nodded. “Go!” They scattered, heading inside to their appointed tasks. Tyr sighed and slithered into the bedroom where Fire was laying on the bed, half undressed. As he approached, it quickly became obvious that she had been in the deli. There was a mustard stain on one arm and she smelled strongly of hoagie. “Tough day?” He asked, picking her up and heading to the bathroom.   
“Ugh.” She agreed, not even fighting him.   
“Tell me about it while you sshower.”  
And she did, venting about incompetant coworkers, uncaring managers, nasty customers, frustration with a lack of gratitude from all sides, and terrible schedules. “And I’m just so...ugh!” She finished then paused. “Sorry for ranting Tyr.”  
“Thank you for telling me.” He frowned. “Want me to wassh your hair?”  
“That honestly sounds amazing hun.” It wasn’t something they did often, but Fire had mentioned how soothing it was at a hair appointment once. She dunked her head under the stream of water as he grabbed her shampoo. It worked out well for him because 1: he got to take care of his human, and 2: hair was fascinating. All of the skeletons like playing with Freya and Fire’s hair. Fire relaxed a little more with each scritch of his sharp phalanges against her scalp, so he continued long after the shampoo and conditioner had been rinsed out. Eventually, Tyr grabbed the fluffiest towel and shut off the water. “The otherss are waiting for uss.” He informed her.   
Fire stepped out and reached for the towel. “Are they?”  
“Yess.” He burritoed her in the towel and carried her back to the bedroom. “Warm or thin?”  
“Thin, especially if we’re gonna do a cuddle pile.”  
He nodded, going to grab Fire’s favorite sleep tank and shorts. “Feeling better?”  
“A lot, yeah.” She agreed as she pulled on her pjs. “Hey Tyr?”  
“Yess Fire? OOOF!” He laughed as his human practically tackled him. “Love you too.”  
“Thank you Tyr, for always taking care of my dumb ass.”  
“Your assss issn’t dumb, and neither are you.”  
“Dumb enough that I need someone to take care of me.”  
“And ssmart enough to adopt ssomeone who likes taking care of you.” He snuggled fire as he carried her to the family room, where the dragons and pup were putting the finishing touches on a nest.   
“MA!” Thor grumped.   
“yer supposed to come to us if you’re having a rough day.” Loki put in, appearing on her shoulder. “family, right?”  
#always.# Fenrir added from Tyr’s head.  
“We have sssnacksss!” Heimdall announced, Freya on his shoulder.  
“AND WE BUILT THE BEST NEST EVER!” Thor added, pointing.   
It was huge and messy and Fire immediately started ugly crying. “Tyr, put me down, i need to hug all y’all.” The bitties laughed and finished setting things up before taking their favorite places on their human, with the exception of Morpheus. The nightmare brought the remote over and stood to the side, still unsure of his place. Fire made grabby hands at him. “You’re part of all y’all Morpheus. Wanna join the cuddles?” Fenrir also made grabby hands, and Morpheus climbed Fire to cuddle his charge. Fire clicked the movie on and beamed at the title screen. “Oh! Cabin in the Woods! My favorite horror...you guys don’t like horror.”  
“FOR YOU MA.”  
“We can endure one horror movie.” Freya patted her head.   
“For You.” Heimdall agreed.   
And that was how a bad day became one of Fire’s favorite memories. She really did have the best family.


End file.
